sundaysigilfandomcom-20200213-history
Nygäär the Dark
male fey blooded rogue 1 / fighter 2 (ECL 5) CG medium humanoid (human, fey) Init '''+4; '''Senses '''low-light vision, darkvision 120 ft., Auto-Search; listen +4, spot +2 '''Languages '''common, giant, one god common ---- '''AC 19 (+4 dex, +3 armor, +2 deflection from ring) touch 16, flat-footed 15 HP 21/23 (1d6+2d10+6) Fort +5, Ref +7, Will +5 SR 13 Immune sleep spells and effects ---- Speed 30 feet. Melee +2 longsword of speed +7 (1d8+4/19-20) Full Attack +2 longsword of speed "Lentidagnir" +5/+5 (1d8+4/19-20) and +1 light hammer +4 (1d4+3/x2) Full Attack SA Flanking +2 longsword of speed "Lentidagnir" +7/+7 (1d8+4+1d6/19-20) and +1 light hammer +6 (1d4+3+1d6/x2) Ranged mwk short bow +7 (1d6/x3) Base Atk +2; Grapple +4 Special Actions Sneak Attack +1d6 Spell-like Abilities (CL 3rd): 1/day—[http://www.d20srd.org/srd/spells/light.htm light], [http://www.d20srd.org/srd/spells/detectMagic.htm detect magic], [http://dnd.arkalseif.info/spells/spell-compendium--86/close-wounds--3542/index.html close wounds] ---- Abilities: Str 14, Dex 19, Con 14, Int 14, Wis 10, Cha 10 Feats: Able Learner, Two-Weapon Fighting, Weapon Focus (Longsword), Weapon Focus (Light Hammer), Combat Expertise Skills: ''' * appraise +3 * balance +10 * bluff +5 * diplomacy +4 * disable device +5 * disguise +2 * gather information +5 * hide +7 * intimidate +2 * jump +8 * knowledge (local) +3 * listen +4 * move silently +6 * search +9 * sense motive +6 * sleight of hand +6 * spot +2 * tumble +11 * '''Possessions +1 light hammer, iron longsword, thieves tools, father's bronze longsword (ceremonial), iron hand axe, iron spear, studded leather armor, mwk steel longsword, 17 silver, 1287 gold, Heidrun's Milk (2 doses; heals 2d8 per drink. every hp healed = 1 drink), mwk short bow, 30 arrows, Ring of Protection +2, Horn of Mead, little box +2 Longsword of Speed ("Lentidagnir") * When making a full-attack action, the wielder of a speed weapon may make one extra attack with it. The attack uses the wielder’s full base attack bonus, plus any modifiers appropriate to the situation. (This benefit is not cumulative with similar effects, such as a haste spell.) * Note, this sword is clearly of ancient elven make. Has the word "Lentidagnir" engraved upon the blade (speed-killer in the common tongue) * Lentidagnir is in ancient (ancient Seron = elvish) ---- Weapon, Armor, and Shield Aptitude You can spend 1 hour in practice to change the designated weapon or group of weapon for any feat you have that applies only to a single weapon or a group of weapons (such as Ranged Weapon Mastery). You can change the designated armor for any feat you have that applies only to a single type of armor or armor type (such as Heavy Armor Optimization). You can change the designated shield for any feat you have that applies only to a single type of shield or shield category (such as Shield Specialization). You must have the newly designated weapon, armor, or shield available during your practice session to make this change. You can adjust any number of your feats in this way, and you don’t have to adjust them all in the same way. However, you can’t change the weapon choices in such a way that you no longer meet the prerequisite for some other feat you possess. Trapfinding Rogues (and only rogues) can use the Search skill to locate traps when the task has a Difficulty Class higher than 20. Sneak Attack If a rogue can catch an opponent when he is unable to defend himself effectively from her attack, she can strike a vital spot for an extra +1d6 points of damage. The rogue’s attack deals extra damage any time her target would be denied a Dexterity bonus to AC (whether the target actually has a Dexterity bonus or not), or when the rogue flanks her target. Should the rogue score a critical hit with a sneak attack, this extra damage is not multiplied. Skills appraise 1, balance 5, bluff 5, disable device 3, gather information 5, hide 4, knowledge (local) 1, listen 2, move silently 3, search 5, sense motive 6, sleight of hand 1, tumble 6, jump 5 Category:Viking